La madurez de una tripulación
by 0-Natyuki-0
Summary: Tras la isla de Zou, cada parte de los Mugiwara se dirige a un destino. La batalla contra Kaido y Big Mom están muy cerca. Y ahora que las cosas se ponen serias, habrá que demostrar los resultados del entrenamiento. La amistad, el compañerismo y el amor, serán los pilares más fuertes que les podrán mantener unidos y con vida. ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis! (SPOILERS) [ZoXRo,NaXLu]
1. Chapter 1

_**Ni que decir tiene que los personajes de One Piece no son míos, y pertenecen a Oda sensei. Ya me gustaría que fueran míos... (risa maligna... una risa maligna muy larga, que roza la vergüenza ajena).**_

 _ **En fin, ¡disfrutad!.**_

La brisa del atardecer recorría su cuello como una lengua de fuego. Hacía un calor terrible en aquella zona, y el sudor en su frente así lo confirmaba. Se limpió con el reverso de la mano la frente y entornando la vista consiguió divisar algo en el horizonte.

 _¡Chicos!, ¡lo tenemos!_ \- gritó mientras bajaba muy acelerada las escaleras de madera. Casi se podía ver la torre de vigilancia temblando con sus zancadas.

¿ _Estás segura, Nami?_ \- preguntó Luffy mientras entornaba la vista y se tapaba los ojos del sol. Miró hacía el frente, y a su parecer allí no había nada.- _yo no veo nada._

 _Pekoms_ – dijo la pelirroja ignorando a su capitán.- _dijiste a 45 grados a la izquierda, ¿verdad?_ \- preguntaba con impaciencia señalando hacia algún punto del mar.

 _Eso dije_ – Pekoms respondió nervioso. Había llevado a aquellos chicos hasta su jefa, y aún no sabía si esto era una traición, un favor que andaba devolviendo, o una encerrona en la que le habían metido. ¿Con qué cara enfrentaría ahora a Big Mom?. Miró hacia ese "punto", cada vez más visible, y confirmó sus sospechas. Habían llegado. Tragó saliva mientras las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su cara.

¡ _AL FIN_!- gritó Nami, visiblemente feliz, contrastando con ese aura deprimente que desprendía Pekoms.

Luffy se chascó el cuello, mientras sonreía bajo su sombrero de paja. Nami no pudo evitar sentirse entusiasmada y segura con esa pose de pelea y convicción de su capitán. ¡Iban a patear unos cuantos traseros!, ¡qué confiable se había vuelto aquel pirata tan inmaduro!.

 _Veremos quien se queda con los dulces, Big Mom._ \- dijo Luffy mostrando sus ojos brillantes y un hilo de baba que le bajaba por la barbilla. Nami se acercó por detrás y le regaló una sonora colleja.

 _Yohohoho_ \- rió Brook caminando hacia su capitán, quien ,aún recién golpeado, no se había movido ni un milímetro. - _esos dulces irían maravillosos con este té verde_ – añadió llevándose la taza a la boca. Luffy esbozó una sonrisa aún mayor y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

 _Será mejor que te lo tomes enserio, Luffy. No comprendo como puedes estar tan tranquilo cuando es posible que un nakama esté en serios problemas._

Luffy sonrió de nuevo, sin apartar la mirada de aquel barco tan excéntrico, su forma de pastel, rodeado de dulces, no invitaba a la seriedad, pero trató de hacer alarde de su recién adquirida madurez.

 _No subestimes a Sanji, Nami._ \- dijo el moreno sin borrar la sonrisa- _él dijo que no nos preocupásemos, y creo que es justamente lo que deberíamos de hacer..._ \- le dirigió una mirada de soslayo a su compañera – _sólo tiéndele la mano y disfruta de la aventura._

La chica suspiró profundamente cerrando sus ojos, en un gesto de rendición ante esas palabras. En cierto modo, no sabía si se había vuelto más temeraria por culpa de aquellos descerebrados, o es que en el fondo siempre buscó esa libertad que el mar podía brindarle; las aventuras, el olor a miedo, a adrenalina...el sudor en la batalla.

Hacía ya unos días que Sanji desapareció, atendiendo a la petición de Big Mom. Aquellas palabras rondaban en su cabeza desde entonces, sentía una incesante culpa que le impedía pensar con cordura: _"chicos, voy a conocer a una mujer, estoy seguro de que volveré"_. Sanji, se iba a casar... aún no podía asumir aquella realidad. Era demasiado inesperada esa fiesta del té como para que pudiera aceptar, sin más, que un miembro de su tripulación les abandonaría, o en el mejor de los casos, todos pasarían a estar bajo el mando de Big Mom... o muertos.

Ella era la navegante de los mugiwara, cómo se supone que no iba a preocuparse si uno de ellos estaba desaparecido en medio de aquel infernal mar. Y porqué no admitirlo... Sanji contra una Yonkou, era algo de lo que preocuparse.

El sol seguía imparable su descenso por el horizonte, ocultándose poco a poco en el mar, dándoles una tregua ante ese calor tan extremo. Esos últimos rayos naranjas del día rodeaban la silueta de aquel barco de colores chillones, dibujando, lo que a su parecer podía ser el lugar de su muerte; pero al menos, pensó, no moriría sola... sino con sus nakamas, por proteger sus sueños, y sus vidas.

Así, sumida en aquella terrorífica realidad, Nami sonrió posándole la mano a su capitán sobre su sombrero.

 _¡Vamos, capitán, allí en frente hay una aventura, y no se va a vivir sola!._

\- Piratas de heart-

El repiqueteo metálico se le clavaba en los tímpanos como si fuera la risa de una hiena. Para él, todo lo que les rodeaba en ese instante era una burla a su orgullo. Aún no alcanzaba a entender porqué tenían que ser ayudados por nadie más. ¿Alianzas?, ¿Amigos?, eso no tenía ningún sentido a su parecer.

 _Maldito Luffy._ \- murmuró entre dientes el espadachín, sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo. Tenía los ojos cerrados y no había un solo murmuro, o sonido, que pasase desapercibido a su entrenado oído. La presión de aquel submarino le agobiaba demasiado. Todos los tripulantes iban de un lado para otro, haciendo preparativos, y dejándose llevar por la tensión que implicaba desembarcar en una isla en plena guerra, bajo el yugo de un Yonkou. Zoro no tenía claro si el repiqueteo metálico era más desagradable que los latidos acelerados de todos esos cobardes. - _¿No piensan estarse quietos jamás?._ \- preguntó en voz alta abriendo su ojo y fulminando con la mirada a uno de ellos que pasaba por ahí, que pegó un respingo y salió rápidamente de la escena.

Robin le miró de reojo frunciendo el ceño. Era posible que tuviera razón, ya que ella trataba de leer aquel libro sobre hirtoria de Wan-o y a esas alturas estaba empezando a perder la concentración. Sin embargo los modales de Zoro le resultaban escandalosos a veces.

 _Sólo intentan enfocar su ansiedad en algo... sé que piensas que no son aliados, y yo también tengo mis reservas... pero sólo tienen miedo._ \- le respondió Robin volviendo su vista al libro, que en ese momento mostraba una foto sobre el ritual tradicional del hara-kiri. Zoro pareció asumir las palabras de esta, y dirigió su ojo hacia el libro.

 _¡Qué bonito eso que lees, mujer!.-_ dijo irónicamente – _En esa isla si que hay hombres de verdad, si no vales para nada, te suicidas... eso ahorra muchos problemas a los demás_ \- añadió fulminando con la mirada de nuevo a dos tripulantes que caminaban ruidosamente frente a él, lanzando una directa con ligeros toques de ironía.

Robin no pudo evitar una ligera sonrisa sin levantar la mirada del libro. Era un maleducado, pero a veces tenía sus puntos.

 _Todo preparado-_ dijo Franky mientras se acercaba a sus compañeros, dándose pequeños golpes en el pecho, haciendo que un eco metálico resonase en su caja torácica.- _estoy tan a punto que podría ser un reloj sueco._

 _Suizo_ \- le corrigió Usopp sentado en una esquina con los brazos cruzados- _los mejores relojes son los suizos._ \- Se sorprendió a si mismo en ese instante, primero por poder corregir a Franky con esa seguridad, y segundo por ser capaz siquiera de hablar.

Sentía algo de miedo, no iba a negarlo, pero no era igual que antes. De hecho cierta excitación le recorría la espina dorsal, el olor del metal de las katanas de zoro recién afiladas, el perfume de jazmín de Robin, o las soldaduras recién arregladas de Franky, todo aquello se multiplicaba por mil en esos momentos. Cada segundo se le grababa en la retina. Esto le pasaba desde Dressrosa, no era del todo consciente de lo que le pasaba, ni de porqué ahora todo a su al rededor parecía estar más lleno de matices, pero le resultaba un relajante mental y casi muscular. Podía controlar tantas cosas a su al rededor, que poco dejaba al azar, y con ello el miedo se reducía casi por completo. Solo la adrenalina bombeando su corazón, era todo en lo que podía regodearse. Estaba muy excitado, e imaginando su próximo tiro, esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

 _¿Cuándo demonios llegamos?... tengo la enfermedad de necesito- patear- traseros-en-esa-isla_.- añadió en voz bastante alta.

 _Vaya, Usopp, parece que lo de "Dios" al final te viene perfecto_ \- le respondió Franky cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo con orgullo- _amigo, al final vamos a tener que repartirnos las presas._

Zoro sonrió, y un brillo centelleó en su mirada. Mientras inconscientemente se relamió el labio superior, en un visible gesto de excitación.

 _Prefiero no tener competencia cuando se trata de cazar-_ dijo con voz grave, mirando de soslayo a sus katanas. - _Os podéis quedar lo que queráis, yo tengo clara la presa que quiero cortar._

Un escalofrío recorrió levemente a Robin, que estaba sentada a su lado. No le resultaba desagradable del todo, era una sensación que Zoro le inspiraba en las ocasiones que había tenido la oportunidad de verle luchar. Un frío helador, que le ardía las entrañas. Era siniestramente placentero para ella. Recordó momentáneamente la batalla con Monet en aquel mar de nieve, y cuando la protegió en Dressrosa. Había sido exactamente igual, esa sensación terrorífica que inspiraría la visión del mismísimo demonio. Miraba sin ver, esa foto, que mostraba a un samurai atravesándose el estómago con una katana, a su parecer, muy señorial, mientras pensaba en lo que estaría por venir.

Ella nunca sentía miedo, y esta vez no era diferente. Sin embargo tenía que reconocer que se sentía algo nerviosa, suponía que aquel episodio en Sabaody les marcó a todos del mismo modo... la necesidad de proteger a los demás, y el miedo a no dar todo de uno mismo, eran perturbadores. Querría poder proteger la sonrisa de todos cada vez que pisaban una isla nueva, y sus voces despreocupadas mientras surcaban ese impredecible mar. No podía concebir una vida sin alguno de ellos, por lo que más que miedo, sentía ira. Ira hacia cualquiera que osase arrebatarle de su lado a uno solo de sus nakamas. Por todo ello, tenía la mitad de sus pensamientos depositados en el Sunny, en el equipo que estaba yendo a buscar a Sanji. Respiró profundamente levantando la mirada hacia sus tres nakamas. Y decidió que lo más sensato era concentrar toda su mente en aquel grupo, que irremediablemente se dirigían, en el submarino de Trafalgar Law, hacia la isla de Wan-o.

 _Pekoms, ¡eres mi paciente, y tienes que hacer lo que te digo!_ \- gritaba chopper tirando de la americana del Mink. - _no puedes ir, no por ahora. Cualquier pequeña herida puede ser mortal._ \- le decía el doctor, francamente preocupado por su estado de salud. Pekoms le miró, sintiéndose algo conmovido por que alguien mostrase esa preocupación por él. Pero inmediatamente tosió varonilmente, y añadió.

 _¿Cómo se supone que un hombre pueda quedarse mirando sin hacer nada?, y más aún si es una situación que ha propiciado él mismo._ \- dejó de forcejear con Chopper, mientras miraba hacia el barco de Big Mom.- _además no tengo claro a quién quiero ir a ayudar..._ \- susurró más para sí mismo que para ser escuchado.

Los demás tripulantes del Sunny se encontraban subiendo al minimerry. Suspiró muy profundamente, aún dolorido por todas sus heridas.

 _La hombría de alguien no se mide por estar al frente siempre, de todos los problemas..._ \- dijo Chopper soltando a Pekoms y dejando caer su brazo a un lado de su cuerpo.- _la hombría se mide estando en el lugar adecuado cuando se le necesita-_ terminó, mirando a Luffy inconscientemente.

Pekoms se quedó en silencio, asimilando esas palabras, mientras miraba también a aquel crío del sombrero de paja.

 _Arg, demonios... puede que tengas razón...-_ se rindió, a lo que Chopper respondió con una gran sonrisa y un par de saltos de alegría.- _pero cuando llegue el momento, estaré donde tengo que estar._

 _Ambos tenemos que estar donde debemos..._.- confirmó el reno, que le acercó una silla, muy sonriente.- _Yo también soy un hombre, y he prometido cuidarte como es debido._

Mientras tanto, Nami se ponía a los mandos del pequeño bote, interpretando la escena entre Pekoms y Chopper correctamente.

 _Será mejor que nos vayamos, chicos. Agarraos._ \- dijo ésta acelerando inmediatamente.

¡ _¡Uooooo!_ \- gritó Luffy agarrándose el sombrero – _¡ésto es muy divertido, Nami!._

Brook se sostenía con ambas manos a la tapicería del bote, por miedo a salir volando.

Unos minutos después se detuvieron a un lado del imponente barco, que instantes antes solo era un punto en el horizonte.

Nami tragó saliva, recordando que quizá era su última vez viendo el anochecer, o el mar... Respiró el aire cálido, y como quien se dispone a bucear contuvo el aire poniéndose de pié.

¡ _Adelante!_ \- añadió Luffy con voz divertida- _Ahí arriba hay un cocinero en apuros._

Se sonrió a si mismo mientras se disponía a extender su brazo derecho hacia la barandilla del barco, unos metros más arriba. No dejaba lugar a las dudas en su cabeza, él había decidido que nadie a quien apreciase sufriría de nuevo. Y esa era motivación suficiente para seguir levantándose una y otra vez, sin miedo. Él sabía que no era muy inteligente, ni siquiera el más fuerte. Pero nada de eso le importaba. No sólo tenía nakamas con cualidades que él jamás pudo soñar, sino que le hacían querer ser más y más confiable, para proteger sus sueños.

 _Gomu gomu no..._


	2. Chapter 2

(WA-No)

Una luna enorme alumbraba el pueblo. Al menos, desde aquella colina, le permitía ver hasta la última de las calles. No era capaz de estimar la hora, pero las doce de la noche pasaron hace ya bastante tiempo.

Inspiró profundamente, sintiendo en su piel el aroma primaveral que desprendían los cerezos. Todo lo visible para él, era una decoración típica, anodina. No sabría describir porqué lo veía de ese modo, ya que no conocía algo diferente a todo aquello. A sus 17 años solo podía contar recuerdos repetitivos, decorados con aquella cultura.

Era sabido por todos que su pueblo estaba aislado de la civilización, aunque era conocido también que muchas otras culturas existían. Eran aislacionistas, y él no estaba del todo en desacuerdo, pero algo dentro de él ansiaba más. Era el damyo de Wano, y aún así siempre que miraba a las estrellas sentía su presencia como algo minúsculo. Su existencia no era más que la de cualquier mortal. Luchaba como todos, o incluso con más ahínco, para demostrar que era valedor del título que ostentaba.

\- _No soy nadie..._ \- se dijo a si mismo mirando fijamente esa luna llena hipnótica. Podría ser cierto que el alcohol le estuviera nublando el sentido de algún modo. El sake era un buen analgésico. Le permitía olvidar el miedo, y soñar sin tapujos, con una vida libre, que le permitiese conocer otras personas o lugares. Los farolillos de la ciudad tintineaban juguetones bajo la luz del firmamento, recalcando las calles solitarias. ¿Un sonido? El silencio.

Sumido en sus pensamientos se sentó en el césped húmedo por el rocío de la madrugada, y la brisa bailaba con las hojas rosas de los cerezos a sus pies.

¿Cuál sería la solución?. En el fondo de sí mismo sabía que un impulso como irse, sin mirar atrás, le costaría su honor, y el nombre de su familia...Kodzuki.

Ser respetado nunca fue algo que le importase, aunque si que era cierto que quería proteger a todos los habitantes de ese pueblo. Pero algo no funcionaba en la ecuación: él no era feliz. Dentro de poco asumiría el papel completo, aún con ayuda, él sería el ultimo responsable de todas aquellas bondadosas personas.

No solo había guerreros, había niños, mujeres... familias enteras a merced de sus palabras. Una sola decisión podría cambiar el destino.

 _-¿Qué estás haciendo?-_ le preguntó una voz grave justamente detrás de su oído. El joven se sobresaltó adoptando una postura defensiva, llevando la mano a su katana. - tranquilo... soy yo.- respondió la misma voz sentándose a su lado.

 _-Kinemon..._ \- respondió el joven relajándose de nuevo.- _¿Qué haces aquí?._

El aludido guardó silencio, mirando hacía el pueblo desde la colina, igual que su acompañante hacía desde horas atrás.

- _No puedo dormir... y menos si sé que te has largado hace largo ra_ to.- Kinemon midió sus palabras. Oden sabía que su sirviente siempre trataba de ayudarlo, pero no soportaba esa mesura en sus respuestas, esa educación fina e infinita que percibía. Le irritaba extremadamente ser tratado como alguien superior. Optó por el silencio, ya que nada de lo que pudiera decir sería cortés en su posición.

Pasaron un par de minutos, o quizás más. Hasta que Oden se decidió a hablar, ya más relajado.

 _\- Que interesante, el olor de la primavera-_ Kinemon le miró de reojo, tratando de disimular su tensión.

 _\- Sí... los cerezos están en plena madurez_ \- respondió.

De nuevo el silencio. La ciudad a sus pies seguía impasible, casi como si aquel momento pudiera durar eternamente.

\- _Estoy cansado, kinemon_ \- empezó Oden, como si sufiltro hubeira sido retirado- estoy cansado de sonreir, de hablar con sabiduría. De fingir que todo lo sé, y me conformo con saberlo. - siguió acelerando sus palabras, casi como un torrente imparable de ira.- no soy nadie, no sé nada... esta cárcel me tiene loco. No sabría cómo mejorar o empeorar, ya que el camino está marcado con luces fosforescentes. Está claro dónde y cómo he de seguir, pero me siento inútil, sin poder elegir nada- terminó llevándose las manos a la nuca, hundiendo su cabeza entre sus rodillas.

Una suave brisa acarició sus cuellos, dando la bienvenida al amanecer. El alcohol empezaba a desaparecer en esa nube de desconcierto.

 _\- No hay una respuesta para tus dudas...-_ contestó Kinemon, impasible- la única respuesta se encuentra en tu propio corazón.

Era interesante, cómo aquel muchacho era capaz de comunicarse con él sin a penas palabras. Aunque no sabía si era la propia sugestión, era cierto que hablar con él siempre le hacía ver las cosas de otro modo.

 _\- Y si yo sé la respuesta... ¿pero todo me grita que no es la correcta … para los demás?_ \- susurró Oden visiblemente consternado por su mundo interior.

 _-Decide, con tu propio juicio si es lo mejor, o lo peor que puedes hacer..._

Todo era ambiguo, todo era extraño y a la vez tan normal. Tal y como esa ciudad era.

 _-Mañana me iré... me marcho de aquí-_ Kinemon le miró visiblemente nervioso ante esas palabras. Trataba de contenerse, y fingir la sabiduría y entereza que se le presuponía como sirviente de aquel hombre.

 _\- Acaso te necesitan en otro lugar más que aquí?-_ preguntó, sintiéndose satisfecho de su propia respuesta.

Oden se rió abiertamente, dejándose caer en la hierba de espaldas.

 _\- ¿Quién puede necesitar a un hombre lleno de dudas, más que él a si mismo?_

Kinemon sonreía levemente mirando el paisaje desde la cubierta de aquel submarino. La distancia con Wano se acortaba, y empezaba a ser capaz de vislumbrar su imponente silueta en el horizonte. Tantos recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente, que las ganas de llorar eran inevitables. Él jamás lloraría, y lo sabía, pero las ganas eran asfixiantes. El nudo en su garganta era el mismo que el de aquel día. Todo había cambiado, él, el país, las circunstancias... miró a Momonosuke casi sin darse cuenta, y pudo ver el espíritu de su padre dentro de aquel crío, e inconscientemente se aproximó a él, poniéndole la mano sobre la cabeza. Momonosuke le miró exrañado, cruzando sus brazos orgulloso.

\- - _Estoy bien, no hace falta que me consueles-_ decía el pequeño con una voz casi quebrada. Un par de lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, mirando altanero en dirección a la isla.

Kinemon sonrió fraternalmente ante aquellas palabras, era idéntico a su padre.

\- _Está bien... sé que no estás triste-_ respondió tratando de borrar el nudo en su garganta tragando saliva. Hacía mucho tiempo que no volvían a su hogar, y lo último que recordaba era a Oden exhalando su último aliento. Si era un recuerdo duro para él, su amigo, no quería imaginar cómo se debía sentir su propio hijo.

Una presencia femenina irrumpió la escena. Robin abrazó su libro sobre el pecho mirando fijamente hacia Wano, deteniéndose al lado de Kinemon.

\- - _Es preciosa incluso vista desde esta distancia_ – dijo sonriente. Sus cabellos castaños dibujaban su mandíbula, meciéndose con el viento. Esa enigmática mujer parecía leer los pensamientos de cualquiera. - es imponente pensar, cómo aunque un sitio nos resulte nostálgico, puede exhalar aún más belleza, ¿verdad?.

Kinemon la miró boquiabierto, para toser torpemente a continuación disimulando su sorpresa.

\- - _La belleza sólo reside en los ojos del que observa... Robin-San-_ respondió el aludido cruzando sus brazos bajo su kimono.

El silencio se hacía uno con los crujidos del submarino que aminoraba su velocidad. El tiempo devoraba los metros que les distanciaban de su destino. Sus vidas podrían seguir o detenerse en aquel misterioso lugar. Y Robin solo podía pensar en que cada centímetro de esa isla estaba rebosando historia, en cuántas personas habrían caminado por sus calles y muerto en cada metro cuadrado de aquella imponente tierra.

\- _¿Cuántos desgraciados habrán muerto en mil años en ese lugar_?- preguntó Zoro detrás de ella, sacándole de sus prensamientos. De nuevo ese escalofrío terrorífico le arañó la nuca.

\- _¿Y en cada metro cuadrado?_ \- preguntó ella respondiendo al muchacho del pelo verde, en un clima de deliciosa excentricidad.

\- _¿Podríais dejar de decir cosas tan espeluztantes?_ \- añadió Usopp saliendo a cubierta.

Zoro miró a Robin y ambos sonrieron con frialdad.

 _\- - ¿Habrá tantas cosas que cortar como las que creo?_ \- preguntó Zoro mientras arqueaba la ceja, pensando en aquel crujido imperceptible que su Katana le regalaba mientras atravesaba los huesos y la piel de algún desgraciado.

\- _¿Podrías callarte?_ \- insistió Usopp abrazándose a si mismo, tratando de calmar ese escalofrío que las palabras de su amigo le provocaban siempre- _matar no está bien, ¿sabes?, cortar cosas está feo._

Todos miraron en la misma dirección, respirando ese aire que les separaba de su inminente destino. Fuera la muerte, o la victoria, podría decirse que no había vuelta atrás.


End file.
